Trails, hope and Love in both
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o is the son of King Claudius and queen Leona and adoptive brother of Tygra. Now it is time for Lion-o to take a bride. Girls from noble lion families come and he must choose one to marry. Soon Lion-o will take on a new responsibility ruling a kingdom.


_Lion-o is the youngest and biological son of King Claudius and Queen Leona and the adoptive younger brother of Prince Tygra. Lion-o is a kind and caring prince and now he is old enough to take a bride. So several girls from other noble lion families come to meet Lion-o and one of them will be chosen and Lion-o will marry her. Soon Lion-o will be tossed into a big responsibility ruling a kingdom._

chapter 1

Lion-o was born to the king and queen of Thundera. He was now 19 it was time for him to take a bride. His brother Tygra had married Cheetara. But who would be perfect for Lion-o? There were several beautiful girls who liked the idea of marrying Lion-o but the young prince was unsure of what he wanted. He knew he had to pick a girl to marry. He knew how important it was. But the whole thought of it made him nervous. Especially when his parents told him. "Son you are going to meet the girls of age from the lion noble families and you will choose one to marry." Claudius said.

"But father," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o dear this is important, I know this hard to accept but it how things work," Leonara said.

"But I don't want to do this I know it is important but I don't want to be some girl's first ticket to riches and be the envy of the people she knows," Lion-o said.

"I can understand how you feel, you will get to know the girls before you marry one of them and you will choose which one you want to marry," Claudius said. "Do you understand?" He asked.

"I understand," Lion-o said and left the room.

Lion-o went to his room and sat at his desk and started to draw. Soon he dozed off.

Lion-o was asleep at his desk and Leona walked in. She stroked his head and kissed his forehead.

A few days later the servants were getting Lion-o ready. Lion-o knew why the noble families were coming so he had to look nice if he was going to choose a girl of age from their family to marry one day. He saw a couple of the families they seemed very dedicated.

Lion-o had new clothes and his hair was nice and neat. The servants even put some cologne on him.

Now Lion-o was standing up front ready to go. "You look great son." Claudius said.

"Yes you look so handsome," Leona said.

"Thanks," Lion-o said and faced forward.

Then the nobles came in.

"Presenting Tanali from the brown mane family," the announcer said.

Tanali had dark brown hair and light brown eyes she wore a yellow dress. She bowed before Lion-o and he kissed her hand. She would make a good queen.

"Presenting Castra from the black mane family." the announcer said.

Castra had black hair with dark brown eyes she was wearing a red dress. She bowed to Lion-o and he kissed her hand. She was very good too.

"Presenting Salana from the blonde mane family," the announcer said.

Salana had blonde hair and green eyes she was very beautiful her dress was green and it caught Lion-o's eye when she bowed. He kissed her hand. She was lovely but she seemed kind of self centered.

"Presenting Liosella from the white lion family." the announcer said.

Liosella came up to Lion-o she was a little nervous. Her fur was cream colored as was her was rich creamy light blonde and her eyes were blue like two sapphires she was wearing a soft blue dress. She had a very good heart, brave, honest and smart. She bowed to Lion-o who kissed her hand and he smiled at her she was very beautiful. Lion-o felt his heart skip a beat when he saw her.

Now Lion-o danced with each of them. All them were amazing dancers.

Lion-o enjoyed dancing with Liosella the most. His brother Tygra was watching he saw the smile on his brother's face.

Lion-o would soon get to know each one. Salana was sure Lion-o would choose to marry her she was beautiful and talented. But the other three girls knew any of them had a good chance.

So Lion-o spent time with each one of them over the course of two months.

He normally talked to Tanali on occasion she was wonderful. As was Castra but when talking to Salana her answers to his questions sounded rehearsed. Lion-o felt at peace when talking to Liosella he felt so happy.

On some nights he would have dinner with one of them at a time. He enjoyed the dinner but Salana talking about how wonderful she would as his queen made him almost choke. He enjoyed having dinner with all of them. But when he had dinner with Liosella he felt really happy they had good conversations together. Salana became pretty ticked about that.

Lion-o learned somethings about the girls and the girls learned somethings about him. Lion-o and Liosella grew very close together indeed.

Castra and Tanali saw how happy Lion-o was whenever with her.

Lion-o saw Liosella over in the garden he knew what he was going to asked her. The other girls were there too. "Hello Lion-o," Castra said.

"I came here to ask one of you something," Lion-o said.

The girls knew what he was going to ask. He was going to pick his bride. The two months were up. He walked up to Liosella and got down on one knee. "Liosella, will you become my wife and future queen?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes!" Liosella said.

"What no fair!" Salana said. "I'm better than her," she said.

"That is you opinion but I fell in love with Liosella." Lion-o said.

"Yes and I love Lion-o," Liosella said.

Lion-o went to tell his parents. They listened to his decision and were happy about it. They went to tell Liosella's family the good news.


End file.
